


[podfic] A Lifetime and a Half

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Audio Format: MP3, Birthday Presents, Charity Auctions, Cover Art, Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sibling Love, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Transitioning, trans relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the queer_fest prompt: Either Fred and George, Padma and Parvati or Lorcan and Lysander, How do you tell the person who's most like you in all the world that you want to be a member of the opposite sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Lifetime and a Half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thinlizzy2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Lifetime and a Half](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/25088) by thinlizzy2. 



> Originally posted as part of Amplificathon 2013; I'm just late getting it up here due to RL.
> 
> thinlizzy2 bought a podfic from me as a part of the Superstorm Sandy fundraising over at FandomAid and I spent several months getting this podfic as close to perfect as humanly possible for her Aunt's birthday because this was to be her present.
> 
> I don't even know how to explain how much it moved me when thinlizzy2 explained what she wanted; all I can say is thank you for trusting me to make this. ♥
> 
> [edit] music is by [Kevin MacLeod](http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/) and is "Memory Lane," "Reaching Out," and "Stoic Morning"
> 
> background textures are from [Encompass--Rose Design](http://encompass--rose.blogspot.com/)

  
  
Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:33:00 (with music) & 00:31:00 (without music)  
Size: 28 MB (with music) & 26 MB (without music)

Download the MP3 courtesy of the audiofic archive: [with music](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/202013040911.zip) | [without music](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/202013040910.zip)


End file.
